


Festival of Lovers

by myravenspirit



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Knot, Knotting, Smut, daiyoukai lover, inu daiyoukai lover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myravenspirit/pseuds/myravenspirit
Summary: Kaede's village is throwing a festival for married couples to attend, but unmarried individuals can attend and pretend to be married to another for a night, even romantic entanglement to encourage relationships and marriages. Rin gives Sesshomaru an ultimatum as he has been distant in his visits lately. He is to either show up or leave her behind forever. PWP.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Kohaku & Rin (InuYasha), Miroku/Sango (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 211





	Festival of Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by @hanpen_soko's comic/doujinshi and wrote this to go with the 'sneaking away smut' that had won on my Twitter poll. So I hope that is okay by the original artist. I did go differently with it. 
> 
> There is sex in here, you have been warned.

Rin closed her eyes and listened to the villager children, including Sango and Miroku’s, laughing and playing in the centre of the village.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and opened her eyes and turned to see Miroku’s blue-grey eyes staring into her brown ones. His smile was tight and there was a slight furrow on his brow. “I am unsure of this decision of yours to attend the festival tonight.” He said gently.

Rin turned away and hummed softly to herself. “You spoke to him. He will come or not. It is now his decision.” Rin said softly.

Miroku’s fingers curled on her shoulder, gently applying pressure. She appreciated his concerns, his care, his protectiveness as one of her older surrogate brothers. Even before she had come to live in the village, he had been kind to her and had even rode on A-Un with her, keeping her safe on several occasions. “Kohaku has decided to attend as well.” Miroku added quietly, a mere whisper.

Rin closed her eyes, “I have made my decision. He knows it is not him. It will never be him.” She bit her bottom lip and worried it. Miroku patted her shoulder and she turned her gaze to him.

He smiled gently at her, “He knows…but the rules of the festival…” He trailed off and stopped himself as Rin narrowed her eyes at him. He chuckled gently and gave her a hug. “Gomen, Rin. You are quite stubborn.”

She rested her chin on his shoulder and gave a small squeeze. “It would give him false hope if we pretended to be married for a night.” She muttered.

“Hai, that is wise.” Miroku pulled back and looked to the children. “To pretend for a night may make him think there is a possible future.”

Rin nodded in agreement. She didn’t want to hurt Kohaku any further.

_“You-you love me?”_ Rin had asked as Kohaku held her hands in his calloused ones. He had asked her to walk with him as he visited the village. She had agreed because they were friends, friends enjoy each other’s company. She didn’t expect him to lead her to a secluded spot and take her hands and confess his feelings.

His grip was tight, chestnut eyes staring hopefully as she felt her cheeks dusted pink. He was mistaking her blush of embarrassment for that of a girl who was shy, timid, and flattered by such sweet, albeit awkward, words.

 _“Hai. I have loved you, always.”_ He had smiled and leaned in to kiss her.

Rin then bowed her head and pulled her hands free gently. She wrung her hands in her anxiousness, _“Gomen, Kohaku. I have never felt that type of love for you. I love you as my friend, as my brother, but not as a lover.”_ She whispered and raised her head to see him staring at her with shock and hurt written plainly across his face.

She noted that he had, indeed, grew handsome. They were both children who should have never lived past their first deaths, both defying nature by being resurrected.

She saw his jaw tighten, muscle ticking as he processed her words. _“I see. I have to go.”_ He turned around and walked away stiffly. He stopped several steps later and looked to her sadly. _“Should_ he _reject you, I will be there for you. Even if it is a lie, I would hope that you come to love me as I love you.”_

Rin had felt her heart thud in her chest. _Did I lead him on? What have I done?_

Kohaku then left her alone with her thoughts. She wandered in the forest and ended up near the riverbank near one of the bridges. She stood there, staring into the rushing river lost in her thoughts until Inuyasha retrieved her. Placing his fire rat sleeve over her head as it started to rain in the evening. He remained silent beside her, just close to her side to assure her that he was there for her.

She leaned into his side, grateful that as the rain came down, he kept her head dry. Their bare feet walking on the muddy and wet paths back home. She had faced a daiyoukai in the morning and a friend in the afternoon, she felt exhausted. Inuyasha said nothing but walked at her pace and didn't complain about the rain. Only her and Kagome could get away with making him walk in the rain.

“I still think it’s a terrible idea.” Inuyasha’s voice brought Rin back to the present moment. He walked up to the two of them and shook his head. “Sesshomaru won’t come, too many ningens.”

Rin nodded and casted her gaze to the afternoon sky. “If he comes then he has made his choice. If he doesn’t, I will become a miko and live a life of celibacy.”

“You love him that much?” Inuyasha asked her with a frown.

“Rin has loved him for a long time, Inuyasha.” Miroku sighed softly and looked back to Rin, “You may always choose how to live your life, Rin. But would you really give up on love if you could not have him?”

Rin felt her heart stutter in its ache. She felt a lump in her throat, eyes welling up. “I am his only.” She choked out.

Inuyasha huffed in annoyance, not with her, but with Sesshomaru. “This was your ultimatum. This is it. You’ve decided this is the final point. You’re seventeen now.” His amber eyes softened as he looked at her in pity.

She nodded. “I am going to go get ready for the festival. Kagome wanted to help Shiori and I get ready for it. I’ll see you both later.”

“Ja na.” Miroku called out as Rin walked away.

\--

Sesshomaru stood on a hill overlooking over the village. He wondered if Rin was truly waiting for him in the village.

_A festival for married lovers to gather and for singles to meet and pretend for a night. How ridiculous._

Sesshomaru wondered why he was standing there. One foot ready to step forward, the other ready to pivot and turn back.

He growled to himself as a pair of cinnamon brown eyes flashed in his mind, eyes and smile brighter than the sun, seared into his memory forever. He remembered the monk’s words the other day when he had visited Rin and she had given her ultimatum. He had come upon the monk as he wandered the woods after Rin’s words.

The monk looked at him apologetically. _“My apologies, Sesshomaru-sama. I did not meant to overhear your conversation with Rin.”_ Sesshomaru seriously doubted Miroku’s ‘sincere’ words of apology but stopped and waited for the monk to continue. _“I love Rin as a big brother. I never had siblings, so I had been more than willing to look after her in such a manner nine years ago and to this very day. I am here now to explain her ultimatum and her feelings.”_

 _“This Sesshomaru does not need further explanation. She intends to go to a festival tomorrow evening. If this one does not attend, then she has assumed this one’s choice is not to be with her. She asks too much of this Sesshomaru who accepts Rin as his exception to any being close to him.”_ Sesshomaru did not know why he was willing to speak to the monk so much, but he wanted to vent. He barely got a word into his conversation with Rin.

Miroku sighed heavily and shook his head, _“She did not explain what the festival is. Tomorrow night is for the gathering of lovers. Should unmarried individuals show up, they have a chance to_ pretend _to be married for the night.”_ Miroku’s eyes closed in a sigh before reopening them and staring him down. _“I do not wish for her to be hurt. We all love her too much. She has rejected every suitor, even Kohaku. She will become a miko and live a celibate life if she cannot be with you. For her, there is only you.”_ Miroku stamped his staff in the ground and shook his head, _“It is your choice as much as it is hers. She will most likely leave if you do not show. She is not interested in laying with another man.”_

Sesshomaru turned away from the monk and walked away silently. The monk’s sigh echoing in his ears. He felt his heart beat irregularly as he pondered the monk’s words and Rin’s words minutes earlier. _Will I leave her forever then? Or do I answer her demands and see her?  
_

He wondered if Rin was already at the festival. The sun was now setting, and he could smell the oil burning from the lamp posts in the centre of the village. His sensitive hearing could pick out sounds of laughter as he approached.

He was not wearing his armour, he knew that for the festival, as per Jaken’s advice that morning, he was to wear a yukata. He had found in a neighbouring village someone willing to sell him one at a vendor. He purchased the thick yukata, navy blue with light blue stars in the pattern. He felt almost naked without his armour on. His hakama and kimono forsaken for the night, along with his boots.

He kept Tenseiga and Bakusaiga on his hip though. They were parts of him that he wasn’t willing to relinquish to his small advisor for the night.

His warazori flopped and smacked the ground with each step. He did not like the feel of the straw rice sandals but Jaken had also advised that his boots would look ridiculous with his yukata.

He scanned the center of the village and caught sight of his brother and the miko. Inuyasha nodded to him and Kagome held onto Inuyasha's arm and caught Sesshomaru’s eyes. She raised a hand and waved.

Her one movement had everyone look to who she was waving to. There were a few gasps as Sesshomaru internally sighed and walked through the center of the town, around people, and ignoring the whispers as he followed his nose.

Swift and sure steps brought him before a dark haired woman moments later. Her hair loose and wearing the pink kimono with leaves and flowers on it that he had gifted her the previous day. He placed a hand on her lower back as she spoke to Shiori, who had joined the village two years earlier.

Rin turned, “Who dares to put their …” She stopped as she looked at him. He was mildly pleased as she was ready to spurn whoever else approached her. “Sesshomaru-sama! You came?” She asked with wide eyes.

“You had said some words. This one has taken counsel and has decided to attend.” He pulled his hand back and Rin smiled up at him.

“I’m going to go talk to Shippo-kun.” Shiori said softly before taking off and leaving him and Rin alone amongst the gathering festival goers.

Rin sighed softly, “I was lectured by Kaede-sama and Kagome-nee for my ultimatum. Gomen’nasai.”

Sesshomaru nodded and grabbed her hand. “This Sesshomaru needed the push.” He admitted.

 _“You once spoke words that said you wait for me to explore my heart. I have and my choice has been you, always, since I understood what love is. Recently, you barely visit. Have you grown tired of my company? Have you changed your mind?”_ Rin had sighed heavily as she spoke before narrowing her eyes at him that day, _“If you decide that you are willing to give us a chance, come to the festival. If you do not attend, I will take it as answer that you have moved on. Do not bother to visit me after, do not send gifts, do not think of me.”_ With her words spoken she turned away and left him standing there alone to process them.

Now, he gently squeezed her hand to assure he was there. She smiled up at him, he could smell her scent of cherry blossom and pine mixed with another scent that made his nostrils flare minutely. _She’s excited and pleased by my presence._

“Hn.” He hummed and looked around. “Kohaku is not here.” Sesshomaru looked back to Rin and could see her look of relief mixed with sadness. “Does it bother you so much that he loves you?”

Rin looked up at him and her eyes held his gaze as she softly explained, “I always loved him like a brother. Adding to my growing family. I did not wish to hurt him.”

Sesshomaru cupped her cheek, “By telling him how you feel, you spared him further harm. Should we run into him, this one will deal with him.”

Rin grabbed his wrist, “Let us hope he finds someone here and enjoys their company.” She gave him a small smile.

“Onii-san! Rin-chan!” Kagome ran over, her geta clip-clopping on the ground. She stopped before them in a yellow kimono.

Sesshomaru frowned at the title of ‘onii-san’, lips downturned, and a general sour expression on his face. “What do you want?”

Kagome, unphased smiled at him, “It’s time for the festival to begin. Did Miroku explain to you what the festival is about?” Kagome asked him with a wink.

Rin flushed red, “Kagome-sama!” Rin squeaked out.

Kagome turned to Rin and leaned forward, “You invited him for that sole reason. You two are to act like a married couple for the rest of the night.” She then gasped and looked to Sesshomaru, “It doesn’t always have to end with sex, but it does happen. Two marriages happened last year the very next day.”

“You speak so boldly of private affairs. Your and my brother’s children will be depraved and obnoxious.” Sesshomaru bit out.

Kagome scoffed and pointed up at him with her forefinger, “Your children will come out speaking in third person, like they are royalty and sound like they have a stick up their ass.” She huffed out.

“Kagome-sama, do not upset the daiyoukai.” Miroku chided as Sango smiled and grabbed Kagome’s arm and whisked her off.

“Don’t mind Kagome! Rin, remember to go home if you decide to leave the festival.” Sango called out.

Rin waved to the three as they retreated.

“Aw, I wasn’t done with onii-san!” Sesshomaru heard Kagome complain.

Sesshomaru heard a loud crack above his head and looked up at the darkening sky. Fireworks lighting up the sky. He heard Rin laugh softly.

“Shippo has done well with the fireworks.” Rin smiled as she looked back to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru nodded and looked down at Rin. “Come Rin, let’s attend the festival properly.”

\--

Rin gasped and covered her mouth as Sesshomaru thrusted hard and fast into her. “Don’t stop!” She choked out as he kept her pinned against the tree.

She wondered if he would regret it in the morning. If he would think they took the festival too seriously. _Don’t leave me._

Sesshomaru stilled his hips and gently rubbed her sides, he leaned in and pressed his forehead to hers. “This one is glad that you invited him to the festival.” He murmured. “This Sesshomaru intends to make up for his lack of regard to your earlier feelings.”

Rin cupped his face and pulled him in for another kiss. It turned heated as he shifted closer, she could feel him inside of her shift too and she whimpered, wanting more. She moved her hands to wrap around his shoulders as he resumed his thrusts. Both gasping in the kiss and staring at each other through shuttered eyes. "Ah-ah." She panted into his mouth. Their tongues meeting every time they re-angled their kisses and clung to him tightly.

He pulled back from their kiss and whispered something in her ear. She moaned not able to comprehend what he said.

“W-what?” She gasped and moaned as he ground into her clit.

“I want you to come.” He growled at her and snapped harder into her. “I _need_ you to come.” He groaned.

Rin bit her lip as she could feel the coil of her pleasure low in her belly tighten. “Ah-ah!” She covered her mouth.

They were only in the woods after all. _Maybe we should have gone further into the woods, but we were desperate._

Rin remembers how she and Sesshomaru played the games at the festival. How she, as part of the festival, introduced him to others as her beloved husband.

After it got dark and she got to pour him some tea at the feast, he grabbed her wrist, thumb stroking her pulse point. Eyes locked onto each other. _“Marry me.”_ He whispered.

She could only nod and sit back down beside him. Their thighs brushing. She wanted more in that moment and she knew the rules of the festival would allow it for the night. She blushed at her thoughts, her desires. Sesshomaru growled softly beside her, eyes staring down at the mug of tea as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. Rin leaned close to his ear and whispered, _“Tonight you can have me. We just have to sneak away from Inuyasha’s ever watchful gaze.”_ She offered softly.

His lips had parted in a small gasp before looking to her. She nodded and saw his pupils dilate. _“Tonight?”_ He asked breathily.

 _“The rules are that two unmarried may lay together and get married the following day.”_ She said softly.

He had agreed to her plan to sneak away from the festival. It only required Kagome’s and Miroku’s aid.

Miroku was to get Inuyasha drunk and Kagome was to take Inuyasha home. Rin had convinced Sango to inform the two as she waved her over. Rin had quickly explained her plans and Sango leaned over the table and kissed Rin’s cheek and looked to Sesshomaru. _“Be gentle.”_ She said softly before leaving them and returning to her husband. Rin laced her fingers with Sesshomaru's as they both watched as Sango whisper to Kagome before Inuyasha returned to the feast. Kagome nodded and looked over to them with a large grin. 

Kagome had told Rin many times over since she turned to sixteen to take charge and _"just ride him! Make him yours Rin-chan!"_ The idea that it could happen had Rin feeling the dampness between her thighs. She heard Sesshomaru softly groan, only audible to her as she sat closely beside him.

 _"Rin, your scent is intoxicating."_ He whispered in her ear and the low rumble of his voice had her blushing and wanting to hear it that low while he fucked her.

Now, they were in the woods against a tree having sex. Foreplay had left her wanting more than just his tongue and claws. He was making everything about her tonight. She was grateful for the foreplay when he revealed his full length to her.

She presently kept her right leg draped over his hip. She didn’t care if his thrusts were becoming harder and that her back was scraping against the tree. His panting in her ear was intoxicating enough as it was, low and thick with his desire. He lifted her left leg and she locked her ankles behind his back. His claws cradling the underside of her thighs.

“Rin, ah-hah. Come, come for me.” Sesshomaru groaned into her ear before pressing open mouthed kiss to her jaw and neck, she tilted her head and heard him rumble in appreciation of exposing her neck to his lips' attention.

Rin dragged her nails down his back, hearing a soft groan escape him. “Sesshomaru!” She closed her eyes and felt herself shake in his arms. “Ah-ah-ah!” She gasped out loudly. She clung to him tightly and felt him gasp out her name and expanded as he came in her.

“Fuck.” Sesshomaru groaned.

Rin bit into his shoulder and resisted the urge to scream. It wasn’t unpleasant, but it was definitely something different. She felt full, so full as he knotted in her. She could feel him give her a few more thrusts, emptying himself into her. She could practically feel him throb inside of her and it left her head spinning.

“Se-Sesshomaru…uh.” She gasped and tossed her head back and closed her eyes again. Now that the initial discomfort passed it felt good.

“Rin, are you okay?” Sesshomaru asked as he rubbed her sides and kissed her jaw. It seemed he didn’t even care that she bit him.

“Fuck me.” Rin breathed out softly. “So good.” She said as he looked back to him.

He smirked and rolled his hips gently. Rin’s jaw dropped as she kept her eyes locked on his. He moved a hand and massaged her breast, pinching and rolling her peaked nipple between his fingers. “Is this good?” He asked her.

She nodded dumbly, losing all semblance of rational thoughts and words, and she cried out moments later in her third orgasm. “Sesshomaru…amazing.” She breathed out.

He pulled out a moment later and she whimpered at the loss. He leaned in close and kissed her brow. “I am not done with you.”

“You’re not?” Rin asked shyly.

He smirked down at her, “Not even close.”

\--

Sesshomaru pulled Rin down to their discarded clothing and Mokomoko on the ground. He pulled her into his lap as he sat down. She straddled him and wrapped her arms around his neck. “I thought men got sleepy after sex?” Rin asked softly.

Sesshomaru cupped her cheek with one hand and pulled her other down to his length. “Am I man or a daiyoukai?” He asked her throatily.

“Daiyoukai.” Rin grasped his length and squeezed him at the base before moving her hand down to the tip. He had barely allowed her to touch him after he pleasured her in their foreplay, by then he was practically in pain with his desire to make love to Rin. 

Sesshomaru decided to amuse himself and played with both of her breasts. Pushing them together and gently kneading the soft flesh that filled his palms. He increased the pressure as Rin moaned at his touch. He groaned as her thumbnail dug into the head of his cock. He bucked his hips as his length jumped in Rin’s palm and filling quickly under her strokes. “Rin, ride me.” He groaned out thickly.

Rin nodded and shifted closer and over his length. He moved his hands to cup her fleshy behind. She kept her hand on him as she guided him back into her core, her other hand on his shoulder.

He let a curse fly from his lips as she sheathed him. “Fuck!” He choked out.

He could not describe in words how she felt around his length. He pulled her in for a kiss and swallowed all of her gasps and moans as he pushed and pulled her along his length. She caught onto what he needed and moved on her own.

They parted for air when they needed. He wrapped his arms around her midsection. “Lie back.” Rin said softly.

Sesshomaru did as she commanded and bent his knees giving Rin a new angle on his length. She placed both of her palms onto his chest and began to rock on his length. Every movement having him panting and groaning. Her name his mantra and vice versa.

He cupped and kneaded her behind. “Rin move faster.” Sesshomaru demanded of her.

“Ah-ah-so good! Uh-hah!” Rin moved faster on his length.

He watched for a moment her breasts swaying and bouncing before his vision. He closed his eyes and shook his head. “Rin…so fucking wet. Hnngh…so tight.” He groaned out his satisfaction.

“Big cock…so perfect! Ah-ah-oh kami!” Rin cried out.

Sesshomaru’s eyes snapped open and tried to sit up, but Rin’s eyes were closed, and her jaw hung down. She pushed down on his shoulder. “ _There_!” She cried out, “Right…fucking…there!” She opened her eyes and stared down at him. “Don’t move.”

Sesshomaru did not like being told what to do, but he caught on that she had a purpose to her request. He laid there on the ground and watched as she worked herself above him.

“Oh-oh! Hai…this is that…oh kami so good!...spot Kagome and Sango ta-AH-lked about.” Rin grabbed his hands as she fucked herself on his length. She placed his hands on her breasts. “Roughly…I want it rough.”

He pinched both hard and pulled her nipples as she requested until Rin was gasping for breath. He wanted to thrust into her but wanted to also watch her work herself to completion on his length. He could feel her muscles clench and unclench around him. He needed her to take all her pleasure from his cock alone.

“Hai! Ah-ah-hai!” Rin shouted and bowed her head and stilled on his length as he watched her jaw draw. He could feel her inner muscles ripple as she came again. Her body convulsing above him as her pleasure worked throughout her body. When he shifted just a fraction, Rin shook all over again and arched her head back. "Uhmm..." She let her nails drag along his chest. He decided to remain still for the moment.

Sesshomaru breathed heavily and took in large inhales of air. He needed to release soon. He moved his hands to Rin’s sides and gently rubbed along her ribcage.

“Rin?” Sesshomaru called out minutes later.

“Oh.” Rin sighed softly as she rolled her hips over his length. “You-you didn’t come?” She asked as she looked down at him shyly.

“This one was more interested in serving your needs. But now this Sesshomaru wants you to care for him.” He explained.

\--

Rin licked her dry lips and nodded. “How would like for me to care for your needs?”

Sesshomaru smirked, a smirk that often had Jaken running for cover. “Take me on your hands and knees.” Sesshomaru stated before lifting Rin off his length.

Rin nodded and shifted forward beside him onto her palms, knees spread in the dirt.

Sesshomaru swiftly sat up and rolled up behind her and grabbed her hips. “This Sesshomaru intends to give you his seed one more time.”

“I can take an herbal remedy to prev-aah!” Rin gasped out as Sesshomaru hilted himself in her.

Rin fisted the grass and pushed back as he pounded into her, trying to meet him thrust for thrust.

He leaned over her and nipped her ear. “Don’t…hn…take the potion. Give me a child.” He groaned and nuzzled behind her ear. “Rin!”

She heard the very loud and wet slaps of their flesh and wondered if she was delirious in hearing him tell her to give him a child. Of course she wanted to, but she was surprised that the daiyoukai behind her who hated hanyou, especially his brother, for so long wanted a child. A hanyou child.

“Ah, hah. Rin, mine, mine! Hah!” Sesshomaru leaned off her and held her sides tightly. "You...hnngh...will be the mother of my children!"

She gasped as he thrusted faster into her, she could not keep up with his pace. She fell forward onto the grass, only his grip keeping her bottom up in the air. “Aishiteru! Sesshomaru...aishiteru! Don’t stop!” She screamed.

She would have to ask him after their lovemaking if she heard correctly. She never expected to have his child or him wanting that. She would have gladly taken the herbal concoction if it meant he kept fucking her like he was right now. There was no way she could ever lay with a ningen after laying with him. _Maybe why none of the ningen mothers ever sought another male. No ningen could ever fucking compare to a daiyoukai....Or they were simply considered tainted._

He kept rutting her. She closed her eyes and whimpered at the intensity of his length hammering into her. He was grunting and growling behind her frequently now.

It simply felt so good for them both. She listened to the wet slaps of their flesh, the sounds of their bodies working together, more like his body driving into hers over and over.

“Se-Sesshomaru I’m close!” She pressed her brow to the grass.

Sesshomaru leaned over her and she could feel his hot pants against her skin as a hand moved down to her front and glided down her stomach until his thumb rubbed her clit with enough pressure that she felt her body jerk from the sensitive pearl being touched.

“Ah!” She gasped out and came.

She could hear Sesshomaru choking on her name as he expanded once more and filled her deeply. “Rin!” He practically howled out.

She guessed Inuyasha probably would have heard them. He hadn’t charged into their clearing in the woods, so she safely assumed that Miroku got the good sake out and got him drunk enough that Kagome took him home. Rin's plan to sneak away with Sesshomaru worked, she would thank Sango, Miroku, and, especially, Kagome who was probably being rutted by a drunk Inuyasha at the moment. Or he was, mercifully, passed out from the sake.

She felt Sesshomaru give her a few shallow thrusts and she shifted and pushed back. “Ah…why do I…ah-ah…ooh!” She shut her eyes and moved her hips back against Sesshomaru.

She heard him make a noise behind her. She opened her eyes and looked back at him. He rocked gently and she could feel him everywhere inside of her.

“Rin, you enjoy this part more than I ever expected.” He used the first person, shocking Rin. He smirked and gave her a sharp thrust which had her gasp and turn away from his gaze in embarrassment at her reactions to his more inu side. “This was part of my trepidation in continuing forward with our relationship. I was afraid of harming you every time I came, Chichi-ue had noted this concern in his journals…but this reaction, Rin, is delightful. Watching you come from my knot is quite a sight to behold.” He pressed a kiss to the back of her neck as he draped himself over her again. “Let me see your face as you come.” He laced his left hand's fingers over hers and pressed kisses to her shoulder and neck waiting for her to comply to his demands.

Rin felt claws in her hair tug gently enough to pull her head back. “Ah. It’s so good!” She gasped as she came again. “Sesshomaru!”

He pulled from her gently and she could feel his fingers pressing at her core. “No more…I can’t go anymore.” She whispered. He slipped his fingers into her and explored her.

“I am making sure my knot did not tear you.” Sesshomaru explained from behind her, a hand on her back. “You are fine, you were made for me.”

"If a baby can come from there, your knot surely can happen there." Rin nodded as she spoke and moved forward, his fingers slipping from her. She sat on the grass suddenly feeling satisfied but exhausted. “Sesshomaru, do you want a child?”

He moved on his knees to her and wrapped an arm around her waist as he pulled her down onto Mokomoko. He rubbed her stomach in slow circular motions.

“Sesshomaru?” Rin asked softly.

“Hai, I have had plenty of time to ponder what it would mean to have you as my wife. By laying with you, we could easily have a hanyou child.” He sighed softly and closed his eyes, running his nose along the length of hers.

She was amused by his affectionate behaviours after sex. She rubbed the tip of her nose to his and he pressed his brow to hers, his breath fanning across her cheek. “Sesshomaru?” She hummed out as he fell silent.

“This one has made many mistakes. I had often felt like that I was unloved and unwanted by my Chichi-ue. There have always been expectations of me by both of my parents. Pressures as an only child, but then…” He stopped in the middle of his sentence.

Rin opened her eyes and cupped his face, she rolled to lay on top of him. “Your father left and sired Inuyasha, fought the fire rats to have the cloth made to protect him, died for Inuyasha and Izayoi, and left Tessaiga to protect him and Tenseiga to you.” Rin finished softly. “You felt slighted.”

He nodded and rubbed her back with both of his hands. “Hn. You know me too well. But I have learned my lessons well, even though they were hard lessons to learn and accept.” He stared at her and she knew of what he spoke of.

His despair in his sorrow at the loss of her life long before there were any romantic feelings was something that Jaken had reminded her time and time again over the years.

_“He jumped into the underworld for you, Rin-chan. He did not go for Kohaku.”_

_“The darkness of the underworld was when he lost you.”_

_“Sesshomaru-sama dropped Tenseiga when he realized he could not evive you. Gobodo-sama revived you, there are no more chances Rin.”_ The last reminder was spoken softly.

Jaken truly did look out for her. Almost in a fatherly way and she was grateful for all the times he chided her or praised her. She still liked his company and he was less irritated with her as she matured and grew more independent in the village.

She laid her head down on Sesshomaru’s chest and pressed her ear against the flesh over his heart. She tapped her forefinger to the rhythm of his heartbeat. “Will you accept the final parting?” She asked softly.

He squeezed her gently. “There is no escaping it.” He said softly and she nodded. “But,” he started and paused, “Jaken will have to pry you from my arms to lay you to rest.” He crushed her to him, “I will find you again, my beloved, irreplaceable Rin.”

Rin sighed softly, “I would like you to move on.”

“Mine, forever and always.” He growled. “There is no other, will be no other. Do not argue on this moot point.”

Rin laughed softly. “So stubborn.” She rested her chin on his chest as he tilted his head to look at her.

“Says the most stubborn ningen I have ever met. You poured water over my head and intended to care for me with inedible food when you were a malnourished child.” He retorted.

Rin huffed gently, “It was food!”

He placed his hand on her head and pressed it down to his chest. “Rest Rin, we have to find the monk to do the ceremony early tomorrow morning. This Sesshomaru will not be a father to a bastard.”

“You say that as if I am pregnant already.” She yawned tiredly and rubbed her cheek against his chest. He didn’t respond and she cracked her eye open as he remained silent on the topic. “Sesshomaru?”

“My instinct tells me it may very well be possible that you are with child.” He said quietly.

“We find Miroku at dawn.” She huffed and closed her eyes.

“Hai, my love.” Sesshomaru rubbed her back in soothing circular motions and the steady rhythm of heartbeat lulled her to sleep. She smiled as she felt his claws in her hair, gently massaging her scalp. 

_I could get used to falling asleep like this._ Rin inwardly sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy! Feel free to go fan yourself off. I hope you enjoyed it and that it had enough smut in it!   
> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr and Twitter @myravenspirit!


End file.
